


My Hope

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lavellan is feeling doubt about himself, Dorian is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hope

Dorian was awakened by a cool breeze flowing over him. He reached out for Rhys, only to find the space next to him empty. Sitting up, he looked around the room, until his eyes landed on the open balcony door. Rhys's bright red hair could be seen against the dark night sky.

Grabbing a blanket, Dorian walked across the room. Stepping out onto the balcony, he wrapped the small elf in the blanket, startling him.

"Ma'vhenan, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, gripping the blanket. "You can go back to bed, I will come in soon."

"I'm already up, why not enjoy the view?" Leaning on the railing, Dorian looked out across the mountains, taking in the stars that seemed to dance across the midnight sky. Tearing his eyes away from the sky, he turned to look at Rhys.  
Shoulders hunched, brows scrunched together just ever so slightly, Dorian immediately knew something was amiss.

"Something the matter, amatus?"

Rhys looked up, green eyes illuminated by the darkness around them. He kept his eyes trained on Dorian for a moment, before looking back across the mountains.

"I..." he looked down, closing his eyes. Picking his head back up, he tried smiling, but it came off more as a grimace. "I'm fine, ma'lath. Don't worry, just go back to sleep. Can't have you tired, you'll be cranky all day."

Dorian wasn't buying it.

"I know when you're thinking," Dorian said, stepping closer to Rhys. He leaned back against the railing, crossing his arms. "You scrunch your brows up just slightly." He reached out and gently placed a finger on the crease on Rhys's brow. "And your shoulders get all bunched up." Rhys dropped his shoulders into a more relaxed posture.

"Dorian, I swear-"

"Amatus, I know something's wrong. You can tell me," Dorian said gently. Running a hand down Rhys's face, he cupped his chin and smiled.

Rhys sighed, stepping forward until his head rested on Dorian's shoulder.

"The whole world is resting on me, Dorian. I don't know if I can save them. But I can't fail." Picking his head up, he looked at Dorian's face, taking him in. "If I fail... it's the end. The end of everything."

Dorian remained quiet, thinking of something to say.

"I won't lie to you, amatus, the odds have not been in your favor since Corypheus blew up the conclave and you got that mark." As if on cue, the anchor flashed, green dancing across the elf's palm. "But that hasn't stopped you yet. You took the mages from him, you've stopped Florianne's plan. You've continuously come out on top. If anyone can do this, it's you."

"But what if I can't?" Rhys exclaimed. "I'm not a god, Dorian. I have no control over what might happen. What good am I against a would-be god?" He stepped back from Dorian, going to lean against the wall. Sliding down until he was sitting, he laid his head in his arms. "I'm only a person. I don't know if I can do this."

"You can, and you will." Dorian walked over to Rhys and crouched down in front of him.

"How can you say that? You have no way of knowing-"

"I can say it because I believe it. Because I have hope. You raised an army out of nothing. Whether or not you wanted this you've become an icon for the people. They do not just follow you because they believe you to be sent by the Maker. They've seen what you can do and they have hope." Taking Rhys's hand, Dorian squeezed it, making the elf look up at him. "They have put their faith in you because they know you won't let them down. You can defeat Corypheus. You can, and you will."

Rhys looked him in the eye. "Dorian..."

"You will not fail. You will win this battle. I know you can, amatus," he said softly, giving his hand another squeeze.

"You say I'm their hope? Their chance of victory?"

"You are.">p> "And you are mine, ma'las," Rhys whispered. "My hope."

Dorian felt a tug at his heart. "Me? Why am I your hope?"

"Through everything, you never seem to think I can't do this. Your hope gives me hope." Leaning forward, Rhys cupped the mage's face softly as he pulled him in to a gentle kiss. "Ma serannas, ma'las."

Dorian smiled softly. "Now let's try and get some sleep, hm?"

Rhys nodded, and let Dorian pull him up. When Dorian went to turn away, Rhys pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Dorian's chest. Dorian hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his head. Resting his head on top of the elf's, he turned his eyes once more to the night sky.

It would end in their favor. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at mlp-micoo!


End file.
